Ace of Spades
by TheForgottenSpartan
Summary: Goblet of Fire AU. Harry Potter was long thought dead by the British wizarding world. Unfortunately for old Voldie, reports of his demise were greatly... exaggerated. Harry shows up with the Beauxbatons delegation. If nothing else, the fact that he sends Draco to the hospital wing by the end of chapter one should get you to read this. Harry has cool rune card magic too!


**AN: Hello my fans/new readers who happen to stumble upon my humble work. For those of you returning, I bet you did not expect yet another story out of me so soon. Honestly neither did I. But my muse was like fuck it you are gonna write it and like it. This is 2.5k words minus the authors note so I hope you enjoy it. Check out my other stuff if you like this.**

 **And yes their is a betrothal contract, but before you click away just listen. I had to include it because I had no way of getting Pansy to realistically leave Draco like this story requires. Yes this is an AU(Alternate Universe), but only a few characters are OOC(out of character for you fan fiction newbies).**

 **No this will not turn into a harem because Harry duels people for their future spouses.**

 **Yes there is a plot related reason for Pansy being with Harry.**

 **If you have any questions, then leave a review with your question included.**

 **Yes I changed when I put my AN's**

 **I added a chapter progress thingy next to every story on my profile page. It will be updated every 2-3 days to show you how much work I am getting done, or not done. I think that's it.  
**

The students of Hogwarts were standing outside in the cold waiting for the delegations from the other schools to arrive. "Look over there, at the lake!" a random student shouted. Everyone turned and looked at the bubbling surface of the lake. A crow's nest emerged followed by sail and then the rest of a pirate ship. It came to rest against the shores of the Great Lake and then and anchor dropped from the side. The students of Durmstrang lept of the side of the boat in pairs, lead by none other than Viktor Krum and the headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff.

"Blimey that's Viktor Krum!" A gangly redhead known as Ron Weasley shouted. The students parted and let the Durmstrang contingent ascend the stairs to the headmaster.

"Ah Igor old friend it's be a while." Dumbledore said with his customary grandfatherly smile.

"Yes it has." Igor replied shortly in slightly broken english with a heavy russian accent.

"Do you wish to wait for Beauxbatons delegation, or head inside?" Dumbledore asked not at all phased by the shortness displayed by his colleague.

"No I think we will be heading inside. It has been a long journey and my students wish to rest." Igor replied.

"Very well, we will join you shortly as soon as the students for Beauxbatons arrive." Igor nodded then walked inside, followed by his students. Ron and quite a few other boys looked like they might piss themselves in excitement. A few minutes after the Durmstrang students had gone inside a black dot was spotted in the sky.

"What is that?" A random student asked rather loudly. It was at this point the Weasley twin terrors decided to get up to their usual mischief.

"It's a bird!" The first one said. As soon as Hermione her this she groaned. She knew introducing those two to muggle movies was a mistake.

"It's a plane!" Said the second one.

"No it's… Superman!" The exclaimed together. All the muggleborns began giggling uncontrollably along with a few of the half-bloods. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I am sorry to disappoint you misters Weasley, but I do believe that is the Beauxbatons delegation, not Superman." He said. A few muggleborns and half-bloods looked at him in shock, not expecting the aged headmaster to know of the caped superhero. Dumbledore winked and said "Don't look so surprised. I like a good movie just as much as the next person." After that the Hogwarts students and faculty turned and looked back at the sky. Eventually the carriage pulled by giant horses landed on the grounds, using a stretch of ground in front of the lake much like a muggle airplane would use a runway. A boy jumped out of the driver's compartment at the front and set down a set of steps in front of the door to the obviously magical expanded carriage. A large woman who was the size of Hagrid stepped out, but this was not what shocked the students and faculty of Hogwarts. No it was who came out immediately after her. It was none other, than Harry bloody Potter. Everyone gaped in open mouth shock as he helped a stunningly beautiful girl out of the carriage. The boys switched between staring lustfully at the girl, or staring in open mouthed shock as the long thought dead savior of wizarding Britain, who was very much alive. Meanwhile the girls were glaring jealously at the girl on the arms of the Boy-Who-Lived, which many of them had a crush on, or glaring at their own boyfriends, some of which were actually drooling at the sight of her. The girl obviously noticed and whispered something in his ear, which made him snort in amusement.

Everyone eventually snapped out of their shock as the woman approached the headmaster followed by Harry and the girl. "Hello Dumbledore, it is good to see you." The woman said.

"To you as well Madame Maxime." He said eyes twinkling madly now that his shock had passed. "Hello to you as well Ms.?"

"Delcour. Fleur Delcour." The girl said.

"Ah hello then Ms. Delcour. Would you mind reigning in your allure, my students are not as… resilient as young Mr. Potter apparently is." He said. Fleur simply nodded, and suddenly about a quarter of the boys regained their senses and looked embarrassed.

"Zat was not even my full allure." She said. Dumbledore said nothing in response. Instead he turned to Harry and looked at him with that twinkle still present.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you alive and well. Forgive most of us for staring, but we had assumed you had perished along with your parents that fateful night."

"Unfortunately headmaster, reports of my demise were greatly… exaggerated." Harry said with a smirk. Several muggleborns laughed at that, and began explaining the reference to those around them who didn't get the joke.

"As fun as this is Dumbledore, I must insist we save the rest of this discussion for another time. My students were not prepared for the cold, and would like to get inside." Maxime said.

"Of course of course. Right this way." Dumbledore said as he gestured at the doors. All the Hogwarts students were whispering madly to each other wondering where their hero had been all these years. In hindsight they should have guessed he was in France, but no one ever said british wizards were smart. The Durmstrang students sat at the slytherin table and the beauxbatons students joined the ravenclaws. Draco Malfoy, a blond who's bigotry and stupidity were unmatched, tried to suck up to Krum. When the professional quidditch player ignored him in favor of talking to his own schoolmates Draco grew angry. He placated himself, it didn't matter if Krum ignored him, if Harry Potter accepted his offer of friendship it would make up for Krum's rejection. Draco stood up and arrogantly swaggered over to where Harry was sitting next to Fleur and Su Li. He sneered at the inferior foreign witch and the veela whore, Potter could do much better than that!

He cleared his throat and said "The name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I am sure you have heard of my father. I would like to welcome you back to Britain. Around here some families are better than others, and I would be glad to point them out to you." Everyone got quiet as they watched the interaction. Harry stopped his conversation he was having in french and turned towards the bigot. He notice the sneer he had on his face as the boy approached them when he looked at Fleur and Su. He knew Su from the dueling circuit, as she participated in the U-17 just as he did. She had found out who he really was after their first encounter but kept it a secret. He did not like this ponce one bit, it was time to show these idiots not to mess with a Potter or his friends. Having been briefed by the DMLE of France, Harry knew exactly who this boy was, and who his father was, and what type of people they were. It was time to make some waves. Harry took a drink, and then spoke "Malfoy…" he turned to Fleur "Do we know any Malfoy's?"

"I only know of one Malfoy family." she replied with a barely concealed smirk. "They were banished from France and their name was forcefully changed to Malfoy which means bad faith, for being oathbreakers." Draco's face turned a nasty shade of red, but Harry wasn't finished yet.

"In that case I am afraid i must decline. I would rather not associate with someone who will likely stab me in the back." With that, Harry went back to his food. Draco was now purple in fury.

"I challenge you a duel! Right here, right now! No one insults the Malfoy name and gets away with it!" He yelled. The blond was sure he could take the Potter heir. After all, he was a Malfoy, a pureblood, and Potter and arrogant half blood. He would rue the day he insulted the Malfoy name. Harry smirked everything was going to plan.

"I accept. As the challenged it is my right to name the stakes. If Draco wins I will teach him any five spells out of the Potter Grimoire he wishes, and if I win, I get the betrothal contract to the Miss Parkinson. Are those terms agreeable, Heir Malfoy?" Harry declared.

"I accept your terms Heir Potter." Draco said confidently, the promise of the rare magic from the Potter Grimoire was more than enough to put his betrothal with Pansy on the line. She wasn't that good looking anyway. Sure she would be mad, but once he learned the new spells and taught them to her she would forgive him.

"So mote it be." Harry said solemnly. "Professor Flitwick." Harry called.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Flitwick managed through his shock at the events unfolding.

"I was informed you were once a dueling champion. Will you please set up the ring and officiate the duel?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter."

Meanwhile the rest of the staff watched in shock, and in Dumbledore's case horror, at what was unfolding. Dumbledore started to panic. Draco was the best dueler in his year and he had no idea of Harry's capabilities. What was the boy thinking? How could he wager spells from the Potter Grimoire? Family Grimoires, and the information within them, were considered priceless!If Harry lost the dark side would get immeasurably stronger. He had to stop this now! Dumbledore rose to go stop the duel, but was held down my Madame Maxime. "Sit down and watch the show Dumbledore. Harry won't lose if that's what you're thinking."

"You don't understand! Draco Malfoy is the best dueler in his year! If he wins he could wreck havoc with the new spells he learns!" Dumbledore said in a panic.

"Mr. Malfoy may be a proficient dueler, but Harry is much, _**much**_ better." She said confidently. Dumbledore was confused. How could she have so much confidence when she had never seen Draco duel?

Igor, sensing his old friend's confusion leaned over and said "Harry Potter is known as the Black Lightning in the dueling circuit. I would worry more about your student than Harry. The U-17 tournament consists of students from all over the world, ages eleven to seventeen, all competing to see who is the best. Harry has been the undefeated champion since his first year." Igor smiled at the man's dumbfounded expression. Dumbledore sat back down in his seat to process this new information.

Pansy Parkinson was angry. No she was furious. How dare Draco use her like some piece of property in a bet. She would not forgive him for this in the near future. Oh no she would remember this. Flitwick finished setting up the dueling ring, and he motioned for Harry and Draco to enter. "Bow to your opponent." Flitwick said in a commanding tone. Harry bowed, but Draco only slightly bowed his head. A few people who knew dueling etiquette gasped, and then began explaining as their friends looked at them in confusion. Not bowing to your opponent was a sign of extreme disrespect. "The duel shall begin on my mark."

"Three." Draco took the stance his godfather had taught him.

"Two." Harry reached down and pulled out a deck of cards from a pouch on his belt hidden under his Beauxbatons robes.

"One." Harry drew a card and channeled magic into it causing the runes that had been carefully drawn on it to glow a deep green color.

"Begin!" Harry slapped the card onto his chest as Draco began casting a hex. The card glowed green and disappeared. Everyone but the Beauxbatons students looked on confused, and Draco smirked internally. Potter was a fool. He couldn't trick Draco with a flimsy light show, that card did nothing and now Potter was defenseless, he hadn't even bothered to drawn his wand. Draco finished his first spell and then began casting as many as he could. Harry stood still on the other side watching the approaching assortment of jinxes, hexes, and curses. As the first one neared and he made no attempt to dodge people's confusion only grew. Then he batted away the hex with his bare hand. Everyone looked on stunned, including Draco who momentarily stopped casting before deciding it was a fluke and continued, as they watched someone do the impossible. No one was supposed to be able just smack a spell away!

Spell after spell Draco fired at Harry, but each spell was dodged, blocked, or returned to sender. Draco quickly ran out of steam and his casting slowed until he ran out of energy and could do nothing but bend over and wheeze at the amount of magic he had expelled in such a short time. "How… how did you... do that?!" Draco said between gasps, as he struggled to regain his breath. Harry simply smiled and drew another card. This one's runes glowed a neon purple color, and those straining their eyes could make out a little number eight on the top left and bottom right corners of the card.

"Young Mr. Malfoy will be needing to go to the hospital wing after this is over." Maxime whispered to Dumbledore. "That card is strong enough to knock out a troll, it won't kill him, but it will hurt. A lot." Harry launched the card at Draco. As it flew through the air it turned into a solid purple ball of lightning that left scorch marks on the dueling ring floor as it travelled. Once it hit, it exploded and purple lightning erupted all along Draco's body for several seconds, and everybody froze as he screamed in pain. Harry just smiled, thunder mine was a favorite of his. Sure he had more powerful cards of the lightning suite, but thunder mine was just so cool looking. Draco fell to his knees once it stopped, and then face first onto the ground. His wand rolled away and he twitched on the floor as little sparks of purple lightning occasionally discharged from his body.

Harry strolled over and picked up Draco's wand and held it above his head. It took Flitwick a couple seconds to declare "The winner is Harry Potter." Dumbledore regained his senses and immediately sent Snape to take his godson to the hospital wing. Harry stepped out of the ring and the hall shrunk back to normal as Flitwick undid the charms that he had used to set up the ring. Everyone watched as Harry walked over to a shellshocked Pansy, and pecked her on the cheek. "Guess you're mine now beautiful. I'll send a house elf to grab your stuff, you'll be moving into the Beauxbatons carriage with me for the time being." Harry said. The students from Beauxbatons were struggling not to burst out laughing as everyone gaped at the Boy-Who-Lived. "Welp goodnight everyone. Good to see you all, I'll be here all year." Harry exclaimed in and over the top manner, followed by a bow. He turned and left the Great hall trusting his friends to lead Pansy to the carriage after the meal was over. Harry smirked as he left, everything was going according to plan.


End file.
